Rıdvan Zengin
"You've worked for the NSA all your life: obeyed their every command and worked the extra hours even when everyone else went home. Incredibly dedicated, top of your analyst class for training, and specially recruited by Rick Dicker himself, I know. But there was always something missing from this shiny medallion you called your 'life', wasn't there? A family, yes? You, my friend, didn't — and still don't — have one of those. While all those other Supers returned home to their children and spouses for, say, Christmas, you remained at HQ alone, working, working, working. Work became your solace, your getaway from that empty void in your life that was filled for everyone else." – Syndrome, to Rıdvan Rıdvan Zengin, commonly known as The Chaser '''or simply '''Chaser, is a fanon character in the Pixar film The Incredibles. ''A Circassian-American Super, he possessed the ability to detect and gain extensive insight into the abilities of other Supers. He was a former agent for the National Supers Agency who worked in the reconnaissance department. A former NSA tracker and analyst of government-registered Supers (and later non-registered Supers), he was recruited into the covert Operation Kronos program by Syndrome to provide information on the retired heroes. Following Syndrome's defeat by the Incredibles, Rıdvan committed suicide during the NSA recapture of Nomanisan Island. He is portrayed by Turkish actor Murat Yıldırım. Background Physical Appearance A Turkish man in his late thirties, Rıdvan stood at a mere 5'8" (or 173 cm) and was considered below average height. He possessed a slim and lean build but was surprisingly agile and nimble given his stature and physique. With fair skin, chocolate brown eyes, defined eyebrows, and dark hair, Rıdvan was considered relatively attractive as a young man. The Chaser was also known for his formal dress and was usually spotted sporting a black suit, grey slacks, a white blouse, tie, and black or brown Oxford shoes. In addition, he was fond of watches and regularly donned a pair on his left wrist. Personality TBA Powers and Abilities ''"Rıdvan struggled with empathising and connecting with people directly, but he was, however, calculative and good at observing and analysing people from afar to learn about them indirectly. He was stoic and valued his privacy and emotional distance from others, which explains his powers (which work long-range). That's why he can predict upcoming moves and understand a Super's powers, strengths, and weaknesses without needing to meet or interact with them firsthand."– Chechensichkeria, on Rıdvan Powers * Power Detection: The Chaser's main ability was his intuitive knowledge and understanding of the superpowers of other Supers. At the peak of his career, Rıdvan could immediately pinpoint a Super's abilities, weaknesses, strengths, potentials, and attack/technique forms, requiring little-to-no physical or direct contact with said Super(s) to do so. As a young man, his power was initially unrefined and manifested as seemingly random, uncontrollable, and vague thoughts (which Rıdvan initially believed were merely "ideas" during his career as a superhero comic book writer), though he managed to learn to control the timing and intensity of these influxes through the NSA's assistance. Though the information he received was originally unpredictable and could originate from any Super within his vicinity, Rıdvan was later able to focus in on the powers of specific Super(s) for his intended purposes. As a result of NSA guidance, Rıdvan no longer required for the intended Super(s) to be within close proximity, eventually expanding his reach to Supers across the nation and — in cases when he devoted extra effort — Supers in foreign nations in seconds. During his service for the NSA, Rıdvan was able to state if random civilians were Supers or not merely from a glance at a photo of the citizens in question. ** Ability Intuition: An extension of the aforementioned ability, The Chaser's influxes provided a deep understanding of the innermost workings of any superpower, if prompted to do so. As he could also predict potential techniques or strategies other Supers could utilise, Rıdvan was able to advise the NSA Supers on improving their powers or formulating plans for combating villains (with Syndrome, Rıdvan provided insight into potential methods that the various Supers could defeat the Omnidroids). During ongoing battles, he could occasionally calculate the approximate amount or technique of power needed to defeat the opponent or escape (if given sufficient time to brainstorm). * Attack Prediction: With his extensive knowledge on the weaknesses and strengths of other Supers, Rıdvan could thus predict possible upcoming attacks or movements of his opponents in order to avoid or retaliate against the preemptive strikes. This extended to all parts of his body, meaning that he could also detect movements originating from behind him or outside his peripheral vision. * Enhanced Senses: Rıdvan possessed fairly sharp senses due to his ability to predict attacks, most notably demonstrated when he realised the faux tropical bird in the Nomanisan Island volcano contained a hidden camera linked to Syndrome. Abilities TBA Weaknesses * Forced Eyewitness: In order for him to actually obtain insight into a Super's powers in detail, Rıdvan had to be exposed to the Super himself/herself in some manner, be it through direct exposure, through a firsthand glimpse of their abilities in action, or, later, through viewing a photograph of the Super in question. Without this factor, he was limited to a more vague and indistinct understanding and could not delve deeper into the fine mechanics of the powers (hence why the descriptions of the abilities of Syndrome's victims on his master computer were quite short and ill-defined). * Concentration: TBA Statistics * Power Type: ★★✰✰✰ * Strength: ★✰✰✰✰ * Endurance: ★★★✰✰ * Intelligence: ★★★★✰ * Agility: ★★★✰✰ * Indestructibility: ★✰✰✰✰ History Early Life Rıdvan Zengin was born in Municiberg, United States, on August 6th, 1933, to parents Tevfik and Semiha Zengin, immigrants from Turkey. His parents were descended from the influential Guchetl business family of Adyghe origin based in Istanbul, one of the leading industrial families in smithing and metallurgy. Both sides of his family were of Circassian descent hailing from the historical region of Circassia in present-day Russia, though they were exiled from their homeland to the neighbouring Ottoman Empire as a result of the Circassian Genocide of 1864. Though the family had been somewhat assimilated into Turkish culture, they, along with most other Circassian immigrants, continued to show great pride and honour for their rootshttp://adygi.ru/index.php?newsid=10364. The Zengin family immigrated to the United States before Rıdvan's birth; they initially settled in New Jersey where they were assisted by former Russian aristocrats who had fled the communist revolution of 1917. Tevfik and Semiha lost the majority of their wealth by immigrating, and they were forced to take menial jobs as factory workers as their only son was born. The family moved to the city of Municiberg shortly before Rıdvan's birth, where he was thus raised and educated. They quickly acquainted themselves with the small Turkish community of the city. The Depression of 1929 took a great toll on the Zengin family before Rıdvan's birth, as it did with many other Americans. Rıdvan, who was a born a Super, did not realise his status until much later in life as a young adult. He had a relatively normal childhood before the rising emergence of the Supers and NSA, of which he recalled as being "peaceful" and "in retrospect, a bit idyllic". Rıdvan was educated in Circassian language lessons for four hours a day, seven days a week, to ensure that he would pass on his mother tongue to future generations, though Rıdvan himself found the language "too difficult and obscure" to use in everyday life. He later obtained a job as a comic book writer as the Depression raged, with the emerging superhero comic book genre acting as a "relief" for suffering Americans. Unbeknownst to him at the time, Rıdvan's superpower was the ability to detect and gain insight into the abilities of other Supers within his vicinity. His power would initially manifest as vivid but blurred mental images or, later, simply a stream of flowing knowledge on the attacks, weaknesses, potentials, etc. of superpowers. Because of this, Rıdvan became unusually successful in the comic book industry and was renowned for his creative concepts for superheroes and their abilities (though he did not yet know that the fictional characters he created were based off of real people). As the National Supers Agency (NSA) was being formed by the government, Rıdvan was one of the first Supers to be contacted by Rick Dicker, the latter of whom discovered Rıdvan through his comic book works. Rıdvan, though initially hesitant to join the NSA (he was making good pay from his career in comparison to many others), eventually complied. As such, he was one of the founding members of the organisation, even preceding the prominent Parr and Best families. Rıdvan's ability was initially utilised by Dicker and the NSA to locate and contact Supers throughout the United States. He was placed into the reconnaissance and recruitment department of the organisation, in comparison to the Supers who performed field work. During the Golden Age of the Supers, Rıdvan was also assigned as the "partner" of the young hero Gamma Jack (Jack Baines), who was placed under "A Level" monitoring by Dicker due to his fiery tendencies. After the declaration of Supers to be illegal following the train accident with Mr. Incredible, Rıdvan intended to return to his former civilian career as a comic book writer. As many other Supers, however, he was contacted by Syndrome through Mirage in a request to visit Nomanisan Island. Rıdvan, who was never as sentimental of the Golden Days as other heroes such as Mr. Incredibles, agreed, nevertheless. He was challenged by one of the earlier models of the Omnidroids but surrendered with the knowledge that his non-physical abilities would not save him. Rıdvan, who had always been more rational and observant, was the only one to notice and acknowledge the camera in the volcano (the same volcano Mr. Incredible faced the test Omnidroid in) posed as a bird. Syndrome, who reconsidered Rıdvan's usefulness, thus offered to spare his life in return for Rıdvan working as a part of Operation Kronos. With his Super-tracking abilities, Syndrome utilised Rıdvan to locate Supers from all walks of life — those formerly affiliated with the NSA as well as non-government Supers and even those living abroad and/or of foreign nationality. Rıdvan's experience with the NSA and government techniques was also used to conceal Syndrome's tracks and murders as well as his unregistered presence on Nomanisan Island. The Incredibles TBA Physical Appearance TBA Relationships Syndrome (Buddy Pine) "Hmm, I believe you Rıdvan would make good use to me and my project... Alright, let's make a deal: if you allow your "untimely demise" to be reported to the public and utilise that chemical magic of yours for me, I'll spare you. What do you say?" – Syndrome, to Rıdvan TBA Gamma Jack (Jack Baines) "Are you serious? You expect me to watch over him Jack like some kind of babysitter? I have more important things to do than to look after this bum like a nanny." – Rıdvan, to Rick Dicker on Gamma JackTBA Mirage (Beatriz Pangilinan) TBA Mr. Incredible (Robert "Bob" Parr) "Come on, Bob, it's time to drop the whole 'superhero' alter ego. We've all made the necessary changes, and I think it's about time you do the same. We had a good run, us Supers, but now we've got to move on." – Rıdvan, to BobRıdvan was a friend of Mr. Incredible through their shared affiliation with the NSA, though Rıdvan later recalled to Syndrome that he was never particularly close to Bob. Frozone (Lucius Best) "Whoa, just chill out, man. Literally. There's frost forming on your fingertips." – Rıdvan, to LuciusSimilar to the case with Bob, Rıdvan was never too close to Frozone, though they shared a mutual understanding through their shared "laid-back" attitude. Rıdvan was known to make ice-related puns whenever he spoke to Lucius, the latter of whom would always groan. Theme Song Rıdvan's theme song is''' Ordinary Idols by Cold War Kids. Trivia Etymology ''Rıdvan''' (Turkish IPA pronunciation: ɾɯd.ˈvan; Phonetic pronunciation: rud-VAN) is a Turkishhttps://www.behindthename.com/name/ri51dvan name of Arabic origin meaning "satisfaction, contentment"https://en.m.wiktionary.org/wiki/رضوان. It is derived from the Arabic name ''Ridwan ''or ''Rizwanhttps://www.behindthename.com/name/ridwan'' ''(رضوان). Notes * His alias name, "The Chaser", was inspired by the short story 'The Chaser' by John Collier. * Rıdvan was taught the Adyghe language as a child through extensive and comprehensive language lessons every day, though he distinctly disliked being forced to practise for four hours a day. He was a competent speaker and was able to recite Circassian-language poems by heart. However, as Adyghe is written in the Cyrillic alphabet (as is Russian), he avoided writing or reading in the language in public due to the American "Red Scare" of Russian communists in order to divert unwanted attention. * Religion never truly played a large role in Rıdvan's childhood, as his parents were mostly urbanised and secularised. The family traditionally practised Sunni Islam, though this was diminished solely to moderate observation of important holidays (i.e Eid al-Adha, Ramadan, Mawlid al-Nabi) by the time Rıdvan was born. * Rıdvan never consumed alcohol until he was invited (and forced to stay) on Nomanisan Island, in which Syndrome was the one who persuaded Rıdvan to drink liquor. * The Chaser did not have a supersuit, as he was not a field agent for the NSA (he simply wore his work attire on emergency missions in which he would have to directly confront enemies). He recalled how Edna Mode was greatly disappointed that she would not have the opportunity to design a suit for him, which she would mention every time she encountered him in case he changed his mind. Edna, nevertheless, designed a costume for him for "emergency purposes", though Rıdvan never wore it. Scrapped Concepts * Rıdvan's face claim was intended to be Russian actor Sergey Alimpiev, though the creator chose Circassian singer Nakhushev for a more authentic look. * His superpower was originally the ability to manipulate acids and corrosion, though this idea was scrapped and re-purposed for one of my other OCs, Anzor Vakhaev, in the ''Heroes ''(NBC) fandom. * He was going to have a native Circassian name (Zaurbiy Chemso), but after doing some research, I learned that most Turkish people of Circassian descent had assimilated into Turkish culture and thus adopted Turkish names. For this reason, I decided to change his name to Rıdvan, which is of Turkish usage. * In an older concept, Rıdvan was going to be of Pashtun lineage with his parents originating from Afghanistan (his face claim was Rizwan "Riz" Ahmed). Other ideas suggested Georgian, Ossetian, Pakistani, or Bosniak heritage as well, but I finally settled on Turkish-Circassian. References Category:Males Category:Male Category:Adults Category:Adult Characters Category:Disney characters Category:Pixar Category:Pixar characters Category:The Incredibles Category:The Incredibles characters Category:OCs Category:Disney OCs Category:Fanmade Characters Category:Fanon Characters Category:Fan OC Category:Former superheroes Category:Neutral Characters Category:Neutral Category:Characters who betrayed their loved ones Category:Characters Category:Realistic characters Category:Sons Category:Characters who kill Category:Grim characters Category:Supers Category:Circassian characters Category:Caucasian characters Category:Caucasians Category:Boys Category:Humans Category:Characters with superpowers Category:Deceased Characters Category:Deceased Category:Deceased characters Category:First Generation Supers